This invention relates to collapsible containers that can be used to store and display small articles. Specifically it is directed to such containers that can be stored and shipped in a flat, disassembled state and may be easily assembled with a minimal amount of effort and without the use of separate fasteners.
Small containers are often seen by supermarket or restaurant cash registers holding small goods, such as pieces of candy or matchbooks, for sale or for complimentary distribution. Often advertising is printed on one or more sides of the container. Such containers, while relatively economical to manufacture, are not particularly well designed for either storage or shipping to their final destination for use. If shipped fully assembled, then shipping and storage is relatively expensive and burdensome because of the amount of space each unit takes up.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a collapsible container that can be shipped and stored in a relatively flat state for shipping and storage and be readily assembled with a minimal amount of effort and without the need for applying fasteners to its outside surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible container that can resist excessive wear without becoming disassembled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible container that can be assembled into an aesthetically pleasing object.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible container that is relatively economical to produce.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the description.